This disclosure relates generally to a vehicle suspension and, in an example described below, more particularly provides an interface device for attaching a suspension to a vehicle frame.
A suspension may be delivered to a vehicle manufacturer for attachment to a vehicle frame. Since most suspensions are large and heavy, it is not a trivial matter to maneuver the suspension into alignment with the frame and then hold the suspension in place to secure the suspension to the frame. Therefore, it can be seen that improvements in the art are needed.